Ángel demoníaco
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [Regalo de cumpleaños para Bliss Aruasi] Y mientras la vida se le escapaba de aquella manera lenta, finalmente aquel pensamiento fue expresado en palabras.


_Kuroshitsuji_ y sus personajes pertenecen a _Yana Toboso._

* * *

 **|Regalo de cumpleaños para** _Bliss Aruasi_ | **Fem! Ciel| OoC |**

* * *

 **Ángel demoníaco.**

* * *

" _La muerte hace ángeles de todos nosotros y nos da alas dónde teníamos hombros, suaves como garras de cuervo."  
—Jim Morrison._

* * *

Sebastian observó a su ama tendida en el suelo, el traje que anteriormente había estado completamente _decente,_ en ese momento se encontraba desgarrado de algunas partes, producto de aquella gran corrediza que debió haber dado hace tan sólo unas horas atrás.

Podía desde esa distancia escuchar el leve latido de su contratista que poco a poco batallaba entre la vida y la muerte como en antaño, la diferencia era que está vez no invocaría a ningún demonio que la salvaría de aquel destino cruel que no había elegido. Porque está vez el demonio que había contratado estaba ahí, observándole lo más sereno que podía y está vez el destino se lo había buscado ella sola.

Nadie le dijo que tenía que salvar a todos aquellos de una enfermedad cuyo antídoto estaba agotado, sin embargo la _señorita_ había sido necia, se había dejado llevar por aquel sentido de justicia que le decía que gente inocente no _debía_ morir y logró evitarlo…

… _A cambio de su vida._

—¿Molesto? —Preguntó finalmente ella. Su voz sonaba débil y Sebastian pudo notar que las fuerzas pronto le abandonarían y ella dejaría finalmente aquel mundo terrenal.

—¿Debería?

Ciel se encogió de hombros y miró el cielo azul, su mirada quería grabar aquel paisaje si era el último que vería. ¿Qué mejor qué el cielo, el lugar al cual nunca iría? Sonrió de manera cansada. Todo había llegado a su fin, ¿verdad? Sebastian no le salvaría está vez, no le diría nada más y aquello tal vez era preferible, porque no quería otro sermón de parte de aquel demonio.

—No lo sé —soltó casi por acto reflejo. Aunque una parte de sí misma quería quedarse callada, guardar todas las energías que pudiera, otra parte quería escuchar la voz de su mayordomo una vez más, _aunque fuera lo último que escuchara._

El silencio volvió a rodearlos, lo único que podía escucharse —si se prestaba gran atención— era la corta respiración de Ciel y Sebastian estaba atento de los latidos de su corazón cada vez más lentos. Sin embargo, por más atento que estuviera de ella, no lo exteriorizaba. Se mantenía clavado en su lugar tal cual estatua, acompañando a su ama hasta en sus últimos momentos.

El silencio fue roto cuándo todos aquellos a los que su ama había protegido salieron de aquella iglesia, festejando y dirigiendo alabanzas a aquel dios en el que ellos creían, completamente ajenos a que su salvadora se encontraba en ese momento entre la vida y la muerte, luchando por no dejarse vencer, por no quitarse aquella máscara de dureza, _para no temer ante un futuro incierto._

—Ya debería estar contenta —comentó Sebastian escuchando los múltiples agradecimientos.

Ciel rió sin entender realmente por qué, le echaba la culpa a saber que eran sus últimos momentos y en que pronto su alma no sería otra cosa más que un bocadillo para Sebastian. Uno que no le dejaría satisfecho, ya que dejar su venganza a medias, no había sido el trato.

—¿Sabes? —Phantomhive en ningún momento le miró, su vista estaba todavía clavada en el cielo, gravándose aquel paisaje en sus pupilas—. Eres un demonio… pero el papel de _ángel guardián_ te viene mucho mejor.

Sebastian le miró con extrañeza y él también quiso creer que era efecto de saber que eran sus últimos minutos en aquel mundo. Sin embargo, por ningún motivo pudo ignorarla.

—¿Disculpe?

Ciel tardó un momento en volver a contestar, Sebastian la vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes para no dejar salir un quejido de dolor, aún en sus últimos momentos el demonio pudo darse cuenta de que no dejaba que nadie le viera siendo débil.

—Tú… —ella trató de obtener oxígeno para sus pulmones—… Un ángel. Un ángel de la guarda.

—Estoy muy lejos de serlo, _my lady._

—Mi padre decía —Michaelis la vio cerrar los ojos mientras evocaba aquellos recuerdos que tenía bien guardados, sólo entonces supo que Ciel estaba en las últimas—, que los ángeles guardianes cuidaban de ti siempre. —Otro momento de silencio, ante ella apareció la imagen de su padre platicándole todo aquello que en ese momento estaba reproduciendo, se veía a si misma sentada sobre sus piernas escuchando con atención—. Nunca vi uno —aclaró de repente, con un poco más de fuerza, pero sin abrir los ojos todavía—, así que dejé de creer en ellos.

Sebastian se mantuvo todavía callado, podía escuchar que los gritos de emoción de la gente habían cesado o así lo sentía él. Ese momento parecía congelado, como si se hubieran envuelto en una burbuja dónde solamente existían ellos dos.

—Y llegaste tú —está vez ella le miró con atención—. No —corrigió—, yo te invoque.

—A los ángeles no se les invoca —corrigió él, con aquel tono burlón que empleaba cada vez que quería demostrare a su ama que ella estaba mal.

Ciel volvió a sonreír y sólo entonces cerró los ojos, Michaelis percibió el pulso cada vez más débil, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo. —Un ángel especial —otra sonrisa—, un ángel demoníaco.

La respiración de Phantomhive paró, su corazón dejó de latir y después de aquellas palabras, Sebastian se dio cuenta de algo: aquella alma seguía atrayéndole con tanta intensidad. Pensó que podría dejarla morir, diciéndose a él mismo que era mejor obtener una parte de aquella deliciosa alma que no obtener nada, sin embargo aquella conversación había movido algo en él que no pudo identificar.

La Ciel Phantomhive que había visto en ese momento, no era la condesa con la que trataba día a día, parecía alguien completamente diferente. Era un alma pura hablando en ese momento. Y fue aquello que le impulsó a llevarse aquel antídoto a los labios mientras agarraba con cuidado la cabeza de su contratista y le pasaba aquello que le salvaría.

Y mientras lo hacía, se trataba de auto convencer que aquello solamente lo había hecho por el deseo de probar por completo el alma de Ciel Phantomhive o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a los segundos que ella despertó. Sin embargo Ciel estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para no hacer preguntas y en su lugar se acomodó sobre los brazos de su mayordomo y finalmente se dejó vencerse por el sueño y cansancio presentado.

Ninguno de los dos sacó el tema mucho después, preferían que aquel momento se quedara en la mente de ambos, como un recuerdo vago a veces preguntándose si realmente pasó, si aquella extraña conversación no había sido un sueño en común que tuvieron.

Pero no importaba en ese momento, tenían todavía muchísimo camino por delante para descubrir si Sebastian era o no, su ángel demoníaco.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Aasdfghjkjklhñgfdslkaj ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BLISS! Por poco no llego, hice mis deberes súper rápido y bueno, aquí tienes lo único que me salió en dos horas :'D Lamento si te decepcionó o algo por el estilo, quería hacerlo lo más bonito para ti. ¡¿Qué te puedo decir, mujer?! ¡Felicidades! Espero la hayas pasado genial, que te hayas divertido muchísimo y que cumplas muchísimos años más, ¡eres una persona genial! Y te adoro con mi alma, chica :'D

Me inspiré un poquito en el Live Action de Kuroshitsuji, ¿se nota mucho? ¡Espero les haya gustado! (Sobre todo a ti, Bliss) Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludines!


End file.
